Ashley Yuri pokemon Journey
by GodEnel
Summary: A fem Ash of sorts and her Pokemon journey and the people she meets along the way, Canon Pokemon Only. All Trainers start their journey at the age of 16 instead of 10. Yuri Harem. Rated T for now, But It could change Hiatus.. Might be redone.
1. Chapter 1

Early Morning when the alarm went of, Reaching over and hitting the snooze button of the alarm clocka girl wakes up and brushes her black hair from the front of her face. Getting out from the cover she got up and out of her bed to reveal her sleeping outfit which was a black shirt that showed of her midriff aswell as black panties. Stretching the girl yawns before heading towards her wardrobe to get changed.

Leaving her room the girl was wearing a black skirt with knee high socks and black traveling boots, and on her upper body she wore a blue shirt that stopped halfway down her body showing off her midriff and a black jacket she kept open. But before heading downstairs she goes to the bathroom to fix up her hair as it was still hadn't been fixed up. And after a a short time in the bathroom, the girl had finally come out having fixed up her hair which came down her back and ended halfway down. With everything fixed and done, the girl finally heads down the stairs an onto the ground floor where her mother was sitting at the dining table and eating breakfast.

"Ashley, you should hurry and eat your breakfast before heading to the professor's lab to get your first pokemon." Ashley's Mother said after having seen Ashley come down the stairs.

Hearing her mother talk to her, Ashley came down and sat on the other chair at the dining table to eat her breakfast. After breakfast, both Ashley and her mother head to the front door

"So, this will be the day you go on your pokemon journey, We wont get to see much of each other when you leave, I hope you make many friends." Ashley's mother said before she hugged Ashley.

"I'll come visit you when ever I'm near Pallet town." Ashley said in reply after being hugged by her mother and as she was about to leave. "I'll be back to get my backpack with my stuff after I get my frist pokemon."

With that Ashley opened the front door of her house and left her home and started walking towards Professor's Oak's lab to get her first pokemon. When she arrived outside the lab she saw a bunch of people along with Gary who had just come out of the lab with a pokeball that had his first pokemon in it.

"Oh its you, your a bit late as I got the last of the pokemon, Smell ya Later." Gary said as he got into his red Car along with his Cheerleaders before driving off.

After all the other people had left, Ashley rushes up the steps and into the Professor's lab hoping there is still a pokemon she could get as her first pokemon. After entering into the lab, Ashley looked around for the professor before running up to him.

"Professor is there still a starter pokemon available?" Ashley said before looking up at Professor Oak.

"I'm sorry, but all the starters have been taken already, but I can have a look to see if there are any other pokemon you could use as a starter." Professor Oak said in reply before he started typing on his computer to see if there are any other pokemon that could be used as a starter. He was about to say something when one of the windows in the lab suddenly shattered and a Pikachu floated in via another Pokemon using Psychic.

When the Pikachu landed down infront of Ashley, Professor Oak went to the window to have a look outside to see who sent the Pikachu in but he couldnt find anything. Unable to find the pokemon who had used the psychic, Professor Oak walked back over to Ashley only to find the Pikachu was sitting on Ashley's shoulder.

"Professor, I think this Pikachu wants to be my first pokemon." Ashley said before looking at the Pikachu and smiled which the Pikachu smiled back.

"Well, alright." Professor Oak said before getting a pokedex and handing it over to Ashley before watching the girl and her Pikachu leave the lab. "I wonder who had sent that Pikachu into my lab?" The Professor Oak said and looked at the broken window. "Well I better get that fixed."

(My first fanfiction, Please tell me if its good or not and if I need to Improve.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I dont own Pokemon ETC ETC..

(Gonna post this chapter and number three, depends on the reviews I may continue posting them or not and keep them for my personal viewing.)

Leaving Professor's Oak's lab with her pikachu which had now gotten onto her right shoulder, Ashley walked down the stairs where she spotted her mother waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Walking up to her mother, it was then she noticed that her mother was holding a bag.

"I got your stuff you need for your journey." Ashley mother said as she held out Ashley's bag which ashley took before thanking her mother. It was then her mother noticed Ashley's pikachu that was on her shoulder. "So this is your pokemon?" She asked as she looked at Pikachu.

"pika pi." Pikachu said as Ashleys mother picked pikachu up off Ashley's shoulder.

"So your my daughter's first pokemon." Ashley's mother said before cuddling the pikachu before Pikachu suddenly let of a thundershock eletrifying both Ashley and her mother before returning to Ashley's shoulder.

Having gotten over the electic shock that Pikachu had just given them, Ashley's mother hugged her daughter before reciving a hug in return by Ashley. With the hugs done, Ashley took the bag that her mother had prepared for her and hugged her mother once more before heading off on her journey.

Heading into Route 01 and walking for a while she eventually sat down next to a tree and stretched before sitting down. "Lets see one thing I would like to do on this journey is to find girls and romance them, and hopefully make them all my girlfriends." She said with a grin while her pikachu looked at her. And with that she stood up after taking a moment break and continued walking towards the next town.

As she was walking she ended up encounting a Pidgey. "Okay Pikachu, lets go and try and capture that pokemon." Ashley said before pointing at the Pidgey, Pikachu quickly jumped of Ashley's shoulder and moved out so he was infront of Ashley. "Okay Pikachu, Use thundershock." Ashley said once again pointing at the Pidgey. Pikachu after being told touse thundershock quickly uses thundershock on the pidgey which quickly hit the pokemon, After the attack had hit, Ashley then pulled out a pokeball and threw it at the Pidgey.

After a few moments of waiting the red light on the pokeball stopped glowing showing Ashley that she had caught the Pidgey. Heading over, she picked up the pokeball. "I caught my first pokemon." She said and held the pokeball before putting the pokeball away. It was around this time she heard a girl scream from a nearby river. Rushing over, she saw a orange haired girl on the ground and soaking wet and a Gyarados glaring at her from the river. Running to the girl, Ashley also had Pikachu use thunder shock on the Gyarados and while using the chance while the gyarados is distracted after being hit with a thundershock, Ashley picked up the orange haired girl in a bridal carry and carried her away from the river.

Now away from the river, Ashley put the orange haired girl next to a tree before noticing that the girl had fainted, it was around this time Ashley had gotten a better look on the girl. "Hey she is pretty cute." She said and she got closer to the orange haired girl's face. As she was about to give the girl a kiss, the girl suddenly woke up only to come face to face with Ashley who had backed up when the orange haired girl had awoken.

"So who are you?" Ashley asked the orange haired girl who had just woken up wanting to know the girl's name as her pikachu climbed on her shoulder to get a look at the girl that Ashley had taken a interest in. "Ahh, I'm Misty, I had accidently fished up that Gyarados who then proceeded to defeat my pokemon." The girl Misty said replying to Ashley's question.

Smiling, Ashley picked up Misty in another bridal Carry causing Misty to blush and being picked up. "Well, I'm gonna carry you to viridian city, I'm Also called Ashley, So nice to meet you Misty." She said and begun to carry Misty in the direction of Viridian city.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at Viridian city, Misty still be carried in a bridal carry had a big blush on her cheeks and with what Ashley had said to her on the way to viridian city. After arriving at the city, they passed a police box that had a officer Jenny inside who looked at the two girls before letting the two girls through, Watching the two girls, Officer jenny smiles with a slight blush. "Ahh, young love."

Walking through the city, Ashley and Misty who is being carried arrives at the pokemon center before entering. Walking up to the Nurse Joy's counter, Misty brings out her pokeball with her pokemon in it and Ashley handing over her pokeball with Pidgey in it along with Pikachu to have them checked out. After getting a room to stay while their pokemon is healed and other stuff, Ashley carries Misty to the room before placing her on the bed. "Now, As I said before arriving at Viridian City, I will carry you like that again to Pewter city unless you ask to be my first girlfriend." Ashley then sat down on the same bed that she had placed Misty on and then looked at her.

Still with a blush on her cheeks, Misty looks down before speaking. "Can I be your first girlfriend?" After having listening to Misty talk, Ashley Smiles before leaning over and giving Misty a brief kiss on her lips. "Yes you can be my first girlfriend." She said and then giving Misty a hug before getting of the bed and walking to the room's door. "Well you should get out of those wet clothes and wash up and get changed." Ashley then exited out the door of the room.

Having left the room to Misty, Ashley walks back to the Lobby of the pokemon center and sits down at a chair to wait for Nurse Joy to finish with the checkup. Eventually Nurse joy comes back with Pikachu and the pokeball containing Ashley's Pidgey. "Here are your pokemon." She said as she handed Pikachu aswell as Pidgey back to Ashley before pulling out another case that had Misty's pokemon in it. "Do take these to your friend." Nurse joy then left to return to the counter to attend anyone else who comes in.

Heading back to the room, Ashley opened the door to the room and quickly spotted that Misty was currently in her underwear and was preparing to put on a new set of clothes before turning around as Ashley walks into the room causing Misty to blush once more at being seen in her underwear. Placing The case with Misty's pokemon in it on a table, Ashley walks up to Misty before giving her a hug and then pushing her back onto the bed and once more placed her lips on Misty's own lips for another kiss but this time Misty closed her eyes and returned Ashley's kiss aswell as wrapping her arms around Ashley's back.

A short time later, Ashley suddenly heard an explosion in the pokemon center along with some people starting to speak.

"Prepare for trouble!" One woman says.  
"Make it double!" A man says next before the woman speaks again.  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" The two spoke now called Jessie and James from team rocket before a third adds to the motto "Meowth, dat's right!"

Putting her skirt back on that had got taken off during short time she was with Misty, Ashley and Pikachu head down to the lobby to see what was going on while Misty gets changed. Arriving at the lobby, Ashley spotted two people attempting to steal the pokemon from the pokecenter.

"Hey those are not your pokemon!" Ashley shouted and pointed at the team rocket trio. The team rocket trio after being shouted at by Ashley turn their attention to her before sending out their pokemon.  
"Ekans." "koffing." The two named Jessie and James said as they sent out their pokemon.

Seeing that the two had sent out their pokemon Ashley pointed her hand at them. "Pikachu lets go, thundershock."  
"Pika pika." Ashley's Pikachu said as he lept of her shoulder before sparks came from his cheeks and uses thundershock on the two pokemon. Before Ashley spoke once more. "Now use Volt tackle." With what Ashley said, Pikachu started charging at the team rocket while eletrifiying itself and slamming into team rocket sending them blasting off.

After watching team rocket get blasted off, Ashley turns around seeing that Misty had just entered into the lobby. Walking over to Ashley, Misty placed her hands on Ashley's waist before pulling her into a hug. "Wow, you send them off quite easily." She said before ending the hug and held onto Ashley's hands before leading Ashley back to the room they had been in earlier for the rest of the night. 


End file.
